Diskussion:Allterrain-Personentransporter
Bildanzeige bei mir wird das bild im text nur schwarz angezeigt--Yoda41 21:10, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) Bei mir ist es ein schematische Darstellung.. --Modgamers 21:12, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) PS:Liegt wohl daran, dass beide Bilder unter dem selben Namen gespeicher, sprich überschrieben wurden... das führt meistens zu Darstellungs Problemen. --Modgamers 21:14, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) Piraten Welche Piraten haben denn AT-PTs eingesetzt? Thor 09:48, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Dieser Halbsatz in der Einleitung wurde letztens ohne Angabe von Quellen ergänzt. Und da das bekanntlich nicht ohne offiziellen Beleg geht, habe ich es rückgängig gemacht. Gut aufgepasst, Thor! Hätte ich auch früher bemerken müssen, zumal der Artikel in meiner Beobachtungsliste steht -.- Gruß, --Anakin Skywalker 10:29, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) :PS: Obwohl... es wurde ja erst heute ergänzt. Pf...!--Anakin Skywalker 10:30, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) Allterrain oder All Terrain Sollte der Allterrain-Personentransporter nicht wie alle anderen AT- Reihe Kampfläufer All Terrain- Personentransporter heißen? --MfG Kal (Cantina) 10:59, 7. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Das wäre natürlich sinnvoll, allerdings ist es davon abhängig, wie die Bezeichnung in den betreffenden Quellen geschrieben wird. Wenn der Name "All Terrain ..." belegt ist, kannst du den Artikel natürlich dorthin verschieben. Gruß, Kyle 11:17, 7. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Ich schau mal bei Rogue Squadron 3 nach wie er da heißt. --MfG Kal (Cantina) 11:19, 7. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Dort heißt er All Terrain- Personentransporter. Ich verschiebs mal. --MfG Kal (Cantina) 11:21, 7. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Im The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels steht All Terrain Personal Transport. Dahin sollte es verschoben werden. Gruß BobA FetT Komlink 18:49, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Im Fact File steht Allterrain und da das eine deutsche Quelle ist, und der New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels nicht, bleibt es auch bei Allterrain. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 18:54, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::Allterrain-Personentransporter ist doch nun wirklich kein deutsch. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:57, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Finde ich schon, zudem: Das im New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels ist überhaupt kein deutsch. Warum also etwas englisch lassen, wenn es doch in einer deutschen Quelle übersetzt wurde. Dieses Thema ist wohl schon so alt wie dieses Wiki hier – und man sollte nicht meinen, dass es die Regel gibt, dass dt. Begriffe vorgehen. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 19:01, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Das der Begriff Allterrain irgendwo in einem deutschen Wörterbuch steht, wage ich doch zu bezweifeln. Ich habe ja allgemein nichts gegen deutsche Bezeichnungen, aber was hier bei den Kampfläufern passiert ist, geht einfach zu weit, weil das kein Deutsch ist. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:05, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::Siehe AT-AT. Wenn, dann würde ich es einheitlich machen. Gruß BobA FetT Komlink 19:07, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::::::Bei AT-AT gibt es einfach keine dt. Übersetzung. Manche Schiffsklassen z.B. sind deutsch und die, die nicht übersetzt wurden, bleiben halt auf englisch.--Anakin Skywalker 19:10, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::::Deutsch wäre so was wie Geländegängiger Personentransporter, aber doch nicht Allterrain, was doch schliechweg der Versuch ist, ein englisches Wort deutsch klingen zu lassen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:15, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::::::::Dann verschiebt halt, aber ich find's nicht in Ordnung.--Anakin Skywalker 19:18, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::::::Das ist momentan nur meine Meinung, ich will das hier aber nicht nochmal gegen den Willen andere verschieben. Viel eher sollte geklärt werden, wer von uns denn nun wirklich Recht hat, bzw ob das nun deutsch ist oder nicht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:28, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::::::::::Meine Meinung zu dem Thema ist, wenn eine Variante offiziell "deutsch" belegt ist, dann nutzt diese doch auch. eine "mögliche" Übersetzung ist schwachsinnig...peacerokkaz 19:32, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Meiner Meinung nach sollte es bei „Allterrain-Personentransporter“ bleiben, auch wenn ich Ackbars Argument verstehen kann. Es ist zwar etwas unglücklich eingedeutscht, aber Terrain ist ein auch in der deutschen Sprache etablierter Begriff und All steht für „jedes“, „alles“, wie in „allmächtig“ oder „allwissend“. Besser wird man es auch nie übersetzen können, ohne dass die Abkürzung AT-PT unsinnig würde. Da diese Übersetzung offiziell ist, sollte man sie dann meiner Meinung nach auch verwenden, so wie es sonst auch gehandhabt wird. Der größte Nachteil besteht wohl darin, dass diese AT-Kampfläufer nicht alle einheitlich sind, manche auf deutsch, manche auf englisch. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 20:04, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Die meisten müssten ja wissen, wie sehr ich Einheitlichkeit mag, aber hier hat es halt generell das Problem, dass die eine Übersetzung All-Terrain (AT-AT) und hier eben Allterrain sagt. Blöd ist beides, weil nichts davon deutsch ist. Das ist Fakt, aber wie Sol gesagt hat, wird man es nicht besser hinbekommen ohne den Bezug zu AT kaputt zu machen. 'Pandora' Diskussion /\ Admin 23:35, 22. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Und wenn man das einheitlich machen möchte, insbesondere wenn es allgemein darum geht, dass bei einer offiziellen Quelle einmal eine deutsche Übersetzung, anderes Mal eben keine Übersetzung benutzt wird, dass dann die deutsche als maßgeblich gilt. Denn, so ist mir grade aufgefallen, da ich den ersten der Corellia-Trilogie lese, wird dort die Centerpointstation als Mittelpunktstation bezeichnet. Hier taucht allerdings nur der Begriff Centerpoint auf....finde ich persönlich verwirrend, wenn man dan bei solch einfachen AT-PT solch hickhack macht...wie gesagt: wenn einheitlich, dann einheitlich einheitlich^^ peacerokkaz 20:20, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Stabilität Bist du sicher dass das DIng mehr Stabilität hatte als ein immerhin vierbeiniger AT-AT? Graawwwwrl, Lowie Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade! 21:58, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Naja wenns in der Quelle steht, muss ja was dran sein ;-) Thor 09:15, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) 10 Jahre vor den Klonkriegen? ich dachte, dass erst in episode 2 eine abstimung zum tema armee der republik gibt. wieso gibt es dann schon 10 jahre vor den klonkriegen kampffahrzeuge, raumschiffe und waffen für die bis dato geheime und noch unbekannte klonarmee?? haben die kaminoanern was damit zu tuhen? :Nirgendwo steht, dass diese Kampfläufer für die Klonarmee produziert wurde. Die Galaktische Republik verfügte bereits vor den Klonkriegen über ein Militärgesetz, das offenbar diese und andere militärische Maschinen zuließ. Unmittelbar vor den Klonkriegen wurde das Gesetz dann umfassend reformiert, was den Einsatz der Klonarmee legitimierte. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 13:28, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) die Abstimmzung war ja nur über eine eigene Armee der Republik was die Planeten machen ist egal Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg In dem Computerspiel Force Commander kann man unter anderem AT-PTs steuern. Wie kann man sich erklären, wenn das Projekt auf Eis gelegt wurde und die AT-PTs alle mit der Katana-Flotte verschwunden waren, dass das Imperium an solche Läufer kommt? peacerokkaz 14:23, 21. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Frag ich mich jetzt auch? Im Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg hatte das Imperium ja massig dieser Kampfläufer, auserdem gibts eine Quelle, nämlich in Rogue Squadron, in der Besagt wird Moff Kohl Seerdon hat das Kampfläuferprojekt neu aufgelegt und die Imperiale Version sozusagen entwickelt. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 15:05, 21. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Dann wurde das wohl in dem artikel vergessen. das ist doch die erklärung dafür. ich hoffe das findet nicht irgendwie nach der schlacht von yavin statt... das würde dann nicht unbedingt force commanders at-pt besser darstehen lassen ;) peacerokkaz 15:14, 21. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::nö schon während das imperiale Kampfläuferprojekt anlief, das war schon vor dem Bürgerkrieg. Könnte mal in UC setzten wenn ich zeit habe. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 15:17, 21. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::okay prima. mfg peacerokkaz 15:21, 21. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::so, müsste die Lücke geschlossen haben, jetzt dürfte es keine zweifel mehr geben. Shadowsith Sith Talk | Artikel 15:57, 21. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Super! Dann lass ich sie mal weiterlaufen^^ hab aus Force Commander nichts mehr mit einzubringen! du hast schon alles gesagt! peacerokkaz 16:00, 21. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Personentransporter warum heist dieses fahrzeug ''Personen''transporter, wenn nur max. drei Personeen reinpassen? lgAdmiral Pellaeon'' Disku| May the Force be with you! 03:53, 13. Feb. 2011 (CET)